Tales of Xillia: A New Tale is Born
by Dragon slayer 41
Summary: Robin was your average teen he went to school did homework played games. Now what happens when he gets the chance to be in one of his favorite games? How will things play out? Will he change the story to fit the way he wants it to or let things go there original course? Now join him on his grand adventure across Rieza Maxia and Elympios.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hello everyone Dragon slayer 41 I decided to write a Tales of Xillia fic. It will be a self insert about my OC Robin as he gets thrown in to the Xillia universe. He can use his knowledge of the game to change the story an fit it to his own likening or let things follow their original course well hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 The Deal of a Life Time**

* * *

**Robin's point of view**

I waited at the bus stop after a long day of school on this cold day in December, as the cold air blew and the snow danced around me. I stood there in silence until my phone rang.

"Hey mom whats up" I asked as I bored the now arrived bus.

"I just wanted to tell you I will be running late they need me to finish up some paper work at the office."

"That's the second time they needed you to stay late" I said sadly.

"I know sweetheart but at least tomorrow I get the rest of the week off. And it will be just you,me and your sister ok.

"I guess, so what's for dinner then?"

"I order a pizza it should be there at five ok. Now I got to go talk to you latter."

As I hung up the phone and got of the bus and began the long walk to my house. As I reached the front door I notice the front door is open.

'_Summer must be home_' I though surely enough she was.

"Sup bro, took you long enough to get here." She said smiling

I saw her eating the pizza that mom had ordered and took a slice and garbed a soda out the fridge.

"When the pizza get here?" I asked

"Oh it came like five minutes ago" she said and went back to watching T.V.

'_Guess mom was wrong about what time the pizza was coming_. '

As I finished my slice I went to my room and started my home work. '_Ok what year did Christopher Columbus begin his journey to the __Americas_?'

'_Hmm that would be 1482_' I thought confidently after what felt like forever I finshedd my homework.

"Ok know that out the way what to to?"my eyes land on my PS3.

"You know I have't play Xillia in a long time, I think another play throug is in order.

I look for the case containing Tale of Xillia and insterd the game in. As usual the game opening play and I selected new game plus, what I though was going to happen was it was going to show Millia at her shrine. But instead the screen was just white I tryed to eject the game nothing happen.

'_Ok I no it been a while since I used the thing but it should work fine_.' I though as I kept trying to get the game to eject again.

After about five minutes i was going to give up until a message came on screen.

'**This world is on the verge of ****destruction, the story of this world had been told countless time. And each time this story is retold the world slowly dies, to end this cycle of rebirth I ask you warrior will you aid this world and help break this unholy cycle?'**

After I had finished reading another message game on screen **Yes or No**. I went over my choices If don't an entire world will end up destroyed, If I do I would be leaving everything behind to who knows when. After debating for a moment I had my decision and selected yes.

**"Your journey will begin where it all started" **as soon as I heard those words a white light engulfed me and the world faded to black.

"Huh...That was one hell of a ride" I though.

I slowly got up and look at my surroundings, judging from how dark it is I must be in Fennmont. I slowly begin to walk in a random dereliction and stop in front of a window to look myself over. I looked over myself in a store window my black medium length black hair was the same and my eyes where still they same light brown but my clothes have changed. I wore a black jacket with a blue short sleeve shirt, a pair of dark brown shorts and blue and white sneakers to my side was a simple katana.

'_Man the game does not do this place justice its beautiful' _I though as I kept walking.

As I kept walking I notice a certain med student run by in his typical get up. His white jacket with a navy blue over coat lined with light blue accents.

'Jude_ must be heading to the research center to search for professor Haus. I should follow him in cause he needs help_' I though as I ran after him.

When I caught up he was already talking with the guard, I kind of tuned it out and waited for them to finished. As soon as that was done on cue Jude paper flew out his hand and went under the bridge, I took this opportunity to go after him and volted over as well. I saw Jude caught in a water artes held by Millia Maxwell.

'_Ok have to play this cool_' I thought.

"Is this your friend?" she ask .

I nod "Can you please release him" she looked at me trying to determine if i'm a threat.

"Fine take him, go before the guard comes."

Before I could even respond she was gone and Jude was free and I went to help him up.

"You good man" I ask.

He nod "Yeah thanks but why you helped me?

"Well one you jumped off a bridge and two that girl held you in an artes" I stated.

"Yeah your right about that" Jude said rubbing his neck sheepish.

I looked back and sighed.

"Only one way to go I guess." Jude nod and I took the time to introduce myself.

"Names Robin" I said extending my hand he gladly took it.

"Jude, Jude Mathis."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of chapter one lets see how much Jude adventure exploring the research center changes with Robin. And I know this chapter was short but next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone it's Dragon slayer 41 here to bring you another chapter of Tales of Xillia: A New Tale is Born. Also I'm glad for all the positive reviews this has got, another thing is updating it might be kind of slow because I have school and I get a lot of work. Well enough of that let the story begin.**

**Chapter 2 Exploring the Research Lab**

* * *

**Robin's point of view **

As Jude and I walked through the sewer I decided to start a conversation. Even though I already know a lot about him from the game I wanted to lighting the mood a little.

**"**So Jude, What exactly are you hopeing to find here?" I asked playing dumb.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine, he came here a few hours ago and has not come back he is spouce to be attacepeding a award" he said

"All this for a award?" I question.

"Professor Haus he though at the Talem medical school where I go and i'm sure something bad happen to him.

I thought for a moment '_Man I forgot how much Jude looked up to him.'_

As we continued walking we ran into a guard.

"Hey, who let you two in here?

Jude look nerves and I tried to keep calm.

"You see sir we got lost and wondered in her by mistake" I said looking as innocent as possible.

The guard lets out a small chuckle and walked a little closer to us.

"You know I should be taking you two to security , but you two seem courteous enough.

Jude let out a small sigh but I still kept my guard up, this guy had a bad vibe around him.

"Come on you two I'll take you to to the exit"

"No that's alright we know the way back. Plus my friend here is looking for someone right Jude?"

"Yeah I'm looking for Professor Haus, I think he is still here."

I saw the guard tense up just a little but still kept his composer.

"Oh, so you two know the Professor do you? Yeah, he's still here" the guard said pointing in the direction .

Before Jude and I got to far the guard stopped us.

"You two should't be wandering around here. I oughta to contact your parents."

"My family does not live around here there all back in my hometown" Jude said.

Then the guard looked at me.

"Yeah same for me."

I heard the guard laugh and saw him draw his weapons.

"I see. Good to know."

"What!" I heard Jude say frantically.

"Both of you come quietly with me and you won't get hurt.

"How about no, taking orders from strangers is something I don't do well".

"Well we got a smart ass over here" the guard said chuckling.

"Why are you doing this?

I looked at Jude face and saw him piece everything together.

"Waite, does that mean you are the guys are holding the professor too?

I drew my katana and got into a ready position.

"Jude this might be one problem that talking won't solve."

He nod and drew his bracers and got ready and we charged.

Jude went for the dog like thing and I went to the guard. I might not have that much experience with a sword but from all the games and shows I watched and played I could copy some of that.

I held my katana with both hands and charged at the guard we locked weapons trying to force the other back. I saw an opening but was to slow to react and the guard took advantage and hit me in the guts hard.

While I was still kind of stunned the guard tried to do a follow up but I rolled out the way and slashed him in the back. As he screamed in pain I quickly deliver a hard punch to his face knocking him out.

'_Man I forgot how weak some of these guys are this early in the game_' I thought as I dusted myself off and walked to Jude as he just finished off the dog thing.

"You alright Robin?" Jude asked me.

"Yeah fine, but we should hurry and find the guy your looking for." Jude nod and we begin walking through the swear.

As we continued to walk Jude and I ran into a few battles and along the way found some apple and orange jells. After a while we final surfaced inside the center.

"Great we made it, I can breath again" I said talking in some fresh air what the game did not mention is how it smelled like ass down there.

As Jude was doing the same I suddenly heard voices.

"Crap, Jude we got to hide now" we ran into a open room and closed it I kept an ear to the door to make sure they passed. As I heard the foot steps fade I gave Jude the all clear but saw he was not paying attention.

"Man you okay?" I saw his eyes locked to something so I flowed his gaze I saw was an elderly women in some-type of tube she looked like a raisin .

"What happen to her?" Jude asked.

"I think this thing drained all her Mana" I said with a frown I saw the worry on Jude's face.

"Could they be doing this to the Professor?" I did not respond I just walked to the door.

"If they are than we should hurry and find him" Jude nod and followed me.

"So where to next?" I thought for a sec and than I remember that the professor is being held in the other part of the facility.

"I got an idea Jude follow me."

After dodging and fighting some guards off we reached a room that i'm sure the professor is in. As we walked in we both notice a figure in one of the tube that person was professor Haus. He was saying something but Jude and I could not understand him.

"P-professor?" but as Jude said this said man died and his body disappeared .

"Dam we where to late" I said clutching my fist in anger.

As I said that I heard a voice.

"So you two are the visitors I heard about." a girl in red said smiling.

"Enjoying the view? she said Jude looked at her anglery

"What is this place what did you do to the professor!?"

The Girl dressed in red gave Jude a crazy look and stared to smile.

"Your expression it priceless, I love the look of fear in your eye"

Jude steep back after that comment than the red dressed girl looked at me.

"What about you, you don't seem scared of me" I gave her a cocky grin

"Please why would I be scared of some wannabe barbie doll" I saw her get angry and draw her sword.

"Well Mr comedian hope you and your buddy are ready to die!."

"Lets do this Jude!" I said drawing my katana from its scabbard and him taking his bracers out and we both charged.

As me and Jude charged I finally remembered the girls name it was Agria, and she specialized in fire artes speaking of fire artes a fire ball almost hit me but it just grazed my arm.

I screamed a little and looked at Agria as she had a smug look on her face.

"Ah is the puppy all bark and no bit" she said laughing

"Oh i'm going to show you how big my bite is." When I said that I suddenly felt intense power wash over me and I shouted out a attack.

**"Demon Fang!" **I said as I swung my blade downward an a attack full of mana hit her makeing her a little disoriented.

'_That is so cool I can do spirit artes but I can marvel later got to focus.' _

"Go Jude!" I told him as he ran and gave her a few hard hit in the ribs the flowed up with his own demon fang.

Agria forced Jude back by summoning a spiral of flames around her. Lucky Jude had snap pivot out the way to avoid any serious damage.

"Now you two are going to get it, I'm going to burn you both to ashes!" Agria said running at me.

**"****Burning wheel!" **As she said this her blade was engulfed in flames and she tried to stab at me but I blocked her and tried to force her back, buts she ended up breaking my guard and slashing me across the chest.

I let out a howl as I fell to the ground she charged at Jude .

**"Grand Fire" **she yelled as a pillar of flames hit and unsuspecting Jude knocking him next to me.

"Haha! bet you two weren't planing to die today. Agria said laughing maniacally.

I only grunted as I ate one of the apple gels I found and Jude started to back away.

"B-but we don't want to die" the fear clear in Jude's voice.

"There has to be a way Jude we can't give up" I said standing up, Jude nods and does the same.

"Oh, both of you quite trying to act calm" then someone appeared at the door.

"It's that girl." Jude said .

"Ah-ha so you're the visitor I heard about." Argia raised her blade.

"These two are no fun. I'll kill you first" and began charging an artes.

"Run!" Jude said until he notice the girl charging her own artes.

But Milla had finish charging faster and delivered a powerful fire ball knocking Agria to the ground.

Jude and I just looked on in awe more so Jude I just kept my act up.

Milla stared to walk around the container that housed the lifeless bodies until Agria got back up looking pretty angry.

"Ill rip that pretty face of yours to pieces." Milla drew her sword

"I prefer you didn't" Milla said I moved next to here with my katana out.

"Man, your eight different types of crazy." As I said that she made a charge for Milla who made no signs of moving Jude saw this and yelled.

But Milla stood there and effortlessness parrying Agria strikes.

While Milla was distracting Jude and I ran up behind her and hit her with a double demon fang.

"Take this **Demon fang!** "both of our attack hitting their mark. The power of both our attack sent her flying into a wall.

"Undine" Milla said as the great spirit of water appeared and hit Agria with a high power blast of water knocking her out.

"Well that's that" I said exhausted and fell to the ground . I then noticed that Jude was in shock about seeing Undine, I guess most people in this world would be shocked that a person is able to summon one of the four great spirits.

Milla looked at both of us with curiosity.

"I told you both to go home, don't tell me you live here?" I gave a small laugh I always forgot Milla dose not know much about humans.

"No we don't live here my buddy here Jude came to look for a friend of his who's in here." Milla nod

"Did you end up finding him?" I saw Jude expression turn grim.

"He is...dead we could not make it in time" Jude said clinch his fist.

"I see" Milla turns to one of the containers.

""So this is the work of spyrix" Jude look at her confused.

"The what i-x?" Mailla just ignored Jude question.

"Could this be connected to the disappearance of the spirits?"

Huh? you're losing me disappearing spirits? Jude asked more confused I gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Your not the only one lost" I stated. Milla turned back to us.

"Both of you need to go home. Someone might not swoope to your rescue if your in trouble next time."

Jude turns back to where the profeccer body use to be. As Jude was thinking I went and took Agria key card.

"The spyrix must be somewhere else" Milla said as she turn to continue her search.

"Hey wait" Milla turned back to see Jude and I.

"Were kind of traped here. If the professor was with us the might have let us leave but..." I sighed.

"What Jude is asking can we come with you till we can get out off her?" I asked

"Ha, I see if you stick with the person who saved you, you won't need anymore saving clever boys."

I gave her a grin and Jude gave her a smile.

"Boys? You don't look much older then us." Jude raising his hand to shack Millas.

"I'm Jude Mathis"

"I guess its my turn, I'm Robin nice to meet you. Milla shook my hand as well.

"Milla, Milla Maxwell."

"Good now that we know each other now what?" Jude asked curiously.

"Well I will continue to hunt for the sprite after it has been delt with I will help you two find a way out" Milla said as she began walking to the door.

Jude and I follow behind, as we began our search something began to glow in my pocket the same was happen to Jude and Milla.

"What this?" I said as I pull out a lilium orb.

"Our lilium orb are shining" Jude said Mill looked at Jude curiously.

"Oh, is that what this thing is i have been wondering since i set off my hand maid told me to carry one."

"Yeah they come in handy when you have to face monster. It gives you the power to fight them." Jude took out his and showed it to us it was small round and pink almost like a pearl .

"I got mine when i left home, just in case would you like me to explain how it works?" Milla nods and Jude goes into a full explanation if i had to guess it will be like how the game presented it but with more Jude talking.

I took time to look at my lilium orb it was dark blue with strange marking on it my eyes widening.

'_I thought all lilium orb where spouse to look the same?" _I taped the small orb and my current skill and ability came just like how they do in game

"Lets see, I know demon fang and...Wait that's it?" I sighed in disappointment I guess my lilium orb is at a pretty low stage.

I taped my lilium orb dispelling the skill branch and walked back over to Jude and Milla.

"So we ready to move out?" I asked Milla nods

"Yes we are, also thank you for explaining lilium orb to me Jude you where a great help" Milla said smiling I turn to Jude too see him blushing slightly.

"N-no problem always happy to help" I shake my head slight

'_He is so whipped' _I though as I let out a small chuckle and began walking off in the direction of the object I knew Milla was after.

"Where are you going Robin?" Milla asked.

"Oh, I over heard one of the guards mention something about that sprite you talked about they said its deeper inside the facility."

"Do you think you can lead us there?" Milla asked I could see the fire in her eyes I guess saying no was not an option knowing she would just go do it on her own.

"Fine lets go but lets try to remain undetected if we keep running into fights well never get there" They nod and we mover out

**5 Minuets later**

"Man they must have doubled secreaty but at least we made it" I said as I stood in front of the door houseing the pourpose of Milla mission...the lance of kresnick

"Lets go" Millia said as she swiped the key card. As we walked in the first thing that caught our eye was the giant weapon right in front of us.

"A spryix weapon I knew it" Millia stated Jude was the first to move as he went to examine the device.

"The lance of Kresnik? That's the name of the sage from the Gennesis age." I walked up to him.

"Hmm I wonder why they named it after him?" As I said this I could hear the sound of artes being channeled.

"Hmph. So this is what humans called irony. Naming the weapon after kresnick.

"Listen up we must destroy which harms man and spirit" as she said this a bright light enveloped the area there stood he four great spirits Jude was speechless.

"Those are the four great spirits, so that really dose make her Maxwell?" as he was awestruck Millia sent the four off to destroy the lance.

I heard movement and saw Agria as she was using the lance terminal to stand Jude staring wide eyed.

"What are you doing here!?" Jude asked

"Does it matter we need to stop her" I saaid running at her with my katana drawn.

"You three are really stared to get me angry!" Agria said and a crazy voice and began typing in command.

"Shit I have to stop her" I said run faster but it was to late the lance was activated and I could fell my mana slipping away and I fell to one knee.

"N-no!" I looked up to see the four being captured.

" Urgh what the heck's going on?" Jude said as he to fell to his knees

Milla looked at Agria angrily.

"Fool! Are you insane? Don't you know this will drain you too."

All Agria did was laugh " Your suffering..It's..It's worth it" she said as she fell backward off the platform.

"This is acting directly on our mana lobes if we don't stop it we could die" Jude stated

Millia began moving "This was't part of the plain. But it's noting I can't deal with" as she got closer to the device seales appered under our feet

"Milla you need to hurry its draining our mana to quickly well be dead in a matter of minutes!" I yelled to her as she reached the device I heard voice in my head

**"The two of you must get lord Maxwell out of here" **the four said

"What about you four" Jude asked.

**"We fear we will not be her much longer please take her and flea" **As they said that they where all absorbed into the lance and Millia was able to free the glowing device.

A small shock wave erupted and the bridge me and Jude where on fell apart. I stabbed my blade into the bridge to keep myself from falling and Jude held onto the edge. As we where holding on for dear life I see Milla not to far from use trying to summon the four but failing as Jude tried to reach out to her she started falling to the waters blow. Jude saw this and took a deep breath looked at me than let go, before I followed I caught gimps of a man with a scarf trying to hide in the shadow I smiled.

"This tale keeps getting better and better" I said as I fell into the water below.

* * *

**Next Chapter 3 Escape from Fenmont and road to Hamil**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Whats up everyone how are you doing? Good I hope, I don't have much to say about this chapter really there will be some action and a little character development but that's about it also there an update notice at the bottom. So sit back grab some popcorn and prepare for another chapter of Tales of Xillia:A New Tale is born.**

**Chapter 3 Escape from Fenmont and road to Hamil**

* * *

**Robin's point of view**

"Robin,Robin" I could hear someone voice say as they where shaking me.

All I did was groan as I began to move and open my eyes the first thing I saw was a worried looking Jude.

"Great you're okay Robin, I thought the worst had happened to you" before I could answer him I turned to the side and threw up some water.

"Take it easy Robin, let your body recover." Jude told me I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Come on Jude, just a little water trip and mana exhaustion won't keep me down." I said lying through my teeth luckily Jude believed me. If I was being honest I'm tired as hell from the mana draining to having to swim through a ocean of crap.

"Good he's awake." a voice behind me says. I turn my head and see Millia staring at me with her hands on her hip, a small look of relief on her face.

After I feel like enough of my mana has made it back to my body I began to stand up. I used my katana to help me a little.

"Come on Goldilocks I'm a lot tougher than I look." I told her with a grin on my face. I could see her stare at me in confusion.

"Why did you call me Goldilocks?"

'_Right Millia does not know about nicknames'_ I thought.

"I called you that because have you have long blonde hair and it reminded me of the old fairy tale." I could see her nod in understanding.

"Human naming is so odd." I heard Milla say.

After regain our strength we made our way to the front of the research center.

"So now what?" Jude asked.

Millia turned to him.

"I must rescue the Four and finish my mission of destroying the lance."

"Well you can't get that done by yourself,your basically powerless without the Four." I say to her she nod.

"You have a point, perhaps if I return to Nia Khere." She turns to us.

"Listen Jude, Robin you two have been a great help thank you. But you two should go home now." Jude was in shock and I kept my natural gaze as she began to walk off.

"Wait!" Jude finally said but it was too late

"Don't worry she could not have gotten that far ahead lets go." I said as I began running with Jude right behind me.

When we finally caught up to her she was engaged in a battle with three guards.

"How foolish of both of you, you should have gone home like I asked." Millia said

One of the guards turn to us.

"Are you two in cahoots with her?" I slowly draw my katana and walking next to Milla.

"And what if we are, is that a problem?"

The guards ready their weapons.

"You three are coming in for questioning."

"I don't have time for this" Millia said and took a sloppy swing at one of the guards and almost fell over when he dodged

"What!? haven't you ever wielded a sword before?" Jude asked staring at her in shock.

"Of course, but I always relied on the fours power to guide my arm. It feel quite different without their help." Millia says so nonchalantly not realizing how much danger she is in.

I saw Jude thinking over his options which weren't much so he walked to the other side of Milla and got into a battle stance.

"I can't believe i'm doing this." Jude said

"Man Goldilocks you sure got these bears riled up, let's get this over fast before anymore come." I say and ran up to one of the guards.

I quickly went on the offences and began to attack him with a fury of slashes. The guard respond by parrying one of my strikes and hitting me in the leg with his staff.

The guard was about to follow up with a kick to my chest before I rolled out the way and got some distance between us.

'_Damn my sword skill are trash I really should have practice more with this katana, but experiencing is the best way to learn something._' I thought.

The guard I was fight seeing me distracted began to charge at me with his staff raised, ready to crack my head open like a walnut. But unlucky for him I saw that coming a mile away and I quickly parried his attack I followed up with a low sweep kick knocking him off his feet when he fell I quickly delivered a hard stomp to his face knocking him out.

I really don't like killing people unless they're trying to kill me or my friends. Plus it is not like the guard want to do this it there job.

After I had finished off this guard I search his pocket like I do with everyone and I got 100 gald. its not much but every bit help once I finished I saw Jude and Millia finish off the guard they were working on Jude must have helped Milla after he finish because she was struggling once they were done we regrouped.

"You guys ok?" I ask they both nod.

"Both of you saved me again, thank you" Millia said I wave her off.

"Don't think about it too much we are friends" I tell her I could see her with a small smile.

"Listen Milla I think it's best to get out of Fennmont while you can." Jude said.

"Right, you both have my gratitude." Millia say and begins to walk off.

"You should not use the city entrance it would be crawling with guards. The seahaven is your best bet to get out of here". Jude added.

"Hmm the seahaven" Milla said completely confused .

After a few minutes of silence Jude finally ask.

"You don't know where it is do you? I'll take you guys there"Jude say turning in the direction and walking Millia and I behind him.

After dodging a wave of guards we made it to the seahaven. I could feel the cold morning sea air blow throw my hair it felt great it almost made me forget about all the problems we're dealing with right now...almost. Before Jude could get us tickets I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"You three, stop right there!" A middle age man with short brown hair and a round face ran up to us with a couple of guards. Jude looked at them confused.

"Huh, what going on?" Jude ask the middle age man in front looked at Jude with shock .

"Doctor, doctor Jude from the medical school?" The middle aged man said.

"Mr. Eliden, Is that you?" Jude said to the man identified as Mr. Eliden

"Whats going on her?" Jude ask Mr. Eliden stared at Jude with a look of sadness.

"I can't believe you're the one we're looking for. Jude Mathis, I have a warrant for your arrest and for those two as well. I'm authorized to use force if necessary. But I don't want to hurt you". Mr. Eliden said

Jude tried to explain to them what we did but they would not listen until Millia spoke.

"I can't let them capture me" Millia said drawing her sword.

"I'm going to have to resist" Millia said getting into battle stance.

"Fine we'll do it the hard way than. Go on get her" said Mr. Eliden signaling to one of the guards with a staff said guard fired a fireball that lucky we all dodged and it flew into the ticket stand.

"Man these guys mean business" I said as I ready my katana but then the ships horn rang

'_Crap the ships leaving we got move fast_' I thought putting my katana back in its scabbard.

"Jude,Robin this is goodbye forgive me for all off this" Millia said and she ran toward the ship.

"Think your next move over carefully you two. The more trouble you give us the harder your sentence are." Said Mr. Eliden said and began to move close to us.

I stood and watched I already knew Jude decision I just wish he would hurry up. He is cutting it real close right now with the ship moving further from the port.

"It's just.. I wanted to.." Jude said try to find the right words.

The next thing that happened was all a blur and the body of Mr. Eliden and his men where on the ground unconscious. In front stood someone I know too well his trademark scarf and brown coat on as always and if you look closely his one handed gun in his holster The mercenary with a heart of gold Alvin.

"Well,aren't these military types brave, protecting the world from pipsqueak like you two" Alvin said.

"Wh-who are you?" Jude ask curiously .

"We can save the chit-chat for latter. Your lovely lady friend is about to set sale you know."

"Wait, but I.." Jude could not finish as Alvin continued.

"Listen military issued your warrant, and with the military power act invoked you two are X-marked criminals. If they catch you two you guys will face execution!" Alvin said with his arms around Jude and I shoulder.

"He's right Jude if they catch us its game over. You have seen all the stuff we done there no way they will let us get away with it." As I finished saying that fiveteen soldiers came out of nowhere and began charging at us.

"Now I think its time to make our grand exit" I said as I began to run to the boat Alvin and Jude behind be. As we ran it felt like the ship was speeding up.

"Crap we're not going to make it!" As I said this I felt something pick me up, It was Alvin I saw he had Jude In his other hand.

"I hope you two are sturdy than you look" Alvin said as he hopped on a box of crates and then proceed to jump on the scaffolding in front of us and did an incredible leap to the ship it felt unreal. Unfortunately Alvin did not plan a landing and the three of us crashed into some crew member aboard the ship.

I glared at Alvin a little for not thinking this through but it all worked out. One of the crew member that were staring at us finally found his courage and asked us something.

"Whats going on here?" I saw Alvin turn to him with a smile on his face.

"The Military's doing drills or something on shore. We were just getting out there way" Alvin said and began to get.

"Come on do you really believe two pipsqueak, a pretty girl, and a dashing guy like me would be up to no good" Alvin concluded and then turned around to give a small wave to Milla.

I wanted to respond to being called a pipsqueak, but was still regaining my breath after that whole scene. Jude being the first to recovery talked to Alvin.

"Umm" Jude tried to begin but Alvin sensed what he was going to say and beat him to it.

"It's Alvin"

"Huh" Jude said in surprise.

"That my said that you're Jude,right?" Alvin finished.

" Uh,Yes sir. And these are Millia and Robin" as he said this Millia walked over and after I finally got my breath back and joined them.

"So now what?" I ask Alvin He have me a cocky smile.

"Now we go have a word with the captain" true to his word we began to look for the captain after have a conversation which was him mostly yelling at us for not having Id or tickets. But after explaining to him what happened he agreed to let us say. Heck Alvin even convinced him to let us get rooms that man may be a liar and traitor but damn is he good at persuading people. After our chat we all went back to the deck.

"Since we won't arrive in Auj oule for a few hours, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to catch some sleep, night guys" I said waving goodbye.

While I was walking I could hear Alvin complain about how The captain was grilling us earlier. I let out a small chuckle as I began to descend below to the cabin area and started looking for my room.

After finally finding my room I looked it over It was pretty small but I will manage, I took my katana off and rested it at the side of my bed and laid down think the day over.

'_Okay every thing seem to be following the original game so far_' I though.

'_I need to start thing off a game plan, what character should I let live who should I let die_?' I felt a pit form in my stomach.

'_Damn it I have no right to decide but who know what could happen if I save Cline or stop Millia from ending up crippled or even saving the chimeriad?' _The harder I thought about it the less answer I came up with. I finally decided that I am going to change thing damn be the conquest I won't let the friend I have submit to the destiny's like some sort of pawns I'm giving this story a rewrite. As long as I have the power to protect them no matter what. With the firm resolve in mind I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Location: Unknown

"So this was the boy you chose?" I heard a voice say

"Indeed he was the one to answer the call" Another unknown voice said.

I slowly open my eyes what I was shock to see where two spirits more so the great spirits Chronos and some little kid? standing or more so floating in front of me.

"Hmph took you long enough too awake human"I could her the distaste at the word human as he said it.

"Don't be like that Chronons I'm the one who chose him to be our champion."

Chronos just scoffed and folded his arms and turned around.

"Sorry about him just give him time to get use the you" The little kid said as I got up. As I looked at him he had shoulder length white hair silver eyes and wore a long white robe

After I finished look at the kid I looked around my surroundings. Everything looked quite strange It felt familiar.

"So I guess you're wondering what going on right?" The little kid asked me.

"Yeah, like why am i here, why Is the great spirit Chronons with some little kid and what did you mean by champion?" I asked in one breath.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down I will answer each question you have accordingly first the reason your here is because I summoned you here second I'm not some little kid I'm the great sprites Origin and last the champion thing I will explain later on, and you're in the land of canaan " Origin said.

"Now that introductions are out the way let's get to why I summon you here" Origin said.

"Do you remember the message you got before you entered this world" I nod.

"I was the one who sent it hoping you would answer my call" Origin said.

"But why me out of the million of people on earth I'm no hero" I said to him.

"There an old saying you humans use 'Heroes aren't born they're made.' I believe you can help figure out and end this cycle of death and rebirth this world is facing" I sigh

"You have a lot of faith in me, what happen if I fail and can't find what is the cause of the cycles, then what?"

Origin summon a white rose that is slowly starting to withering .

"Take this rose for example as it withering it slowly dies. Think this world the same as more cycle happen this world will begin dieing and nothing will be able to stop it."

"But your the great spirit Origin can't you stop it" I asked he shakes his head

"This is beyond even my power, this is why I summoned an outsider to help"

"So you just want me to see the story through to the end and figure out what causing the cycle am I right?"

Origin nod.

"Be warned this not like your game you did her you die for real there is not retry button this time" Origin said in a stern face."

"I kind of realized that after I accepted coming to this world. but I already made up my mind I will protect my friends and this world!" I declared

Origin nod once more before a look of remembrance appeared on his face.

"Before I forget take a look at yourself" Origin said to me smiling confused I looked down I was In armor it was styled from white to blue and my lilium orb hung around my neck

Origin saw my shock and smiles.

"So I assume you like it, as my champion It only seem right you have some armor whenever I visit you. Think of it as this you're the knight who is protecting this world."

"That kind of make sense I guess" Before I remember something.

"Origin do you know the reason for the strange marking on my lilium orb?" I ask letting him examine it.

"I can't say that I do If I do find something I will contact you" I nod my thanks

"Since our time is running short you will have to save anymore question for next time alright" Origin said but before I could respond I felt a great sleepover take me until darkness.

* * *

"Robin, Robin!" I heard some one as they banged on my door I slowly get up and walked towards the door as I opened it I saw the figures of Jude and Alvin.

"Ok I'm up, I'm up" I say rubbing my eyes and yawning a little bit. I heard Alvin let out a chuckle.

"Well sleeping beauty did you enjoy your nap?" I heard Alvin say I glared at him.

"Did you really come her to interrupt my nap or to tell me something important?" I ask not really in the mode for Alvin crap. Before He could respond Jude beat him two it.

"We will Arriving at the Aladhi seahaven in five minutes we wanted to get you before we got off." Jude said

"Thanks Jude I appreciate that I will see you two and Goldilocks locks on the deck okay" Jude and then Alvin looked at me hurt

"Hey no thanks for me coming here out of the goodness of my heart to get you'" I gave him a deadpan look and then l looked at Jude.

"No he didn't he thought you had money to pay him for his services after saving us" Jude said I looked at Alvin.

"Nope broke just like my two friend" I said as I went back in my room and strapped my katana back to my hip. Before Alvin could say anything I was making my way to the deck.

"Come on guys Goldilocks is waiting" I said on the way to the front of the ship I swear I could hear Alvin complaining about charity work and doing things for free.

When I reached the deck of the ship I was greeted with the beautiful sky of the Aladhi seahaven. Don't get me wrong I love Fenmont night clime but the Aladhi seahaven always has a beautiful dusk sky as i was taking in the beautiful scenery I did not notice Millia approach.

"Are you all ready to depart?" she asked.

"Yeah Goldilocks, I was just taking in the beautiful scenery lets go" I said as we all exited the ship.

"It is hard to believe we're in a whole other country. Although it feels just like home" Jude said.

"Hmm? Well, this part of Auj oule is hardly what i'd call exotic." Alvin said Jude then went deep into thought I could see some emotion flash through his eyes befroe I could figure out what he quickly got rid of it and replaced it with a look of curiosity. This did not go unnoticed by me and Alvin.

"Hey look there are some maps over there. Let me check them out for a bit." Jude said as he ran over to one of the maps. Me and Alvin watch him as we walked up to Millia.

"Brave kid, the way he plays it cool." Alvin said Millia nods

"Decided to make the best of it, has he? He's not as immature as he looks" Millia said I let out a small chuckle

"Looks can be deceiving Goldilocks, you should never judge a book by its cover" I told her

"But would it kill you to show a little concern? You dragged these two into into this, right?" Alvin said

"They both insisted on helping me. I told them again and again to go home but, they would not listen". Millia said with her hand on her hips.

"Well being stubborn is one of my many qualities and I can't speak for Jude" I say

"Correct You two are here of your own accord" Millia said

"Heh, I see. He believed he got himself into this mess, so he has to put on the brave face." As he finish Millia went to look at the map with Jude

"Either way, he's still acting like an adult."Alvin said

"Sometime Alvin it's better to act like a kid who see the world as shiny and perfect rather that an adult who see pain, loss, death and so much other things. That is why we treasure our youth so much and curse it when it gone." I left Alvin with those words I could not tell if he got the point nor do I care I just had to get that off my chest. These were words my grandfather told me before he died.

Me and Alvin caught up to Jude and Millia.

"Hmm. so? You're leaving now?" Alvin asked

"No" Millia said sadly before perking up

"Alvin, you must be well versed with a sword. Mercenaries like you must have some battle chops. Millia asked.

"Well, yeah, of course" Alvin said.

"Could you teach me how to use one" Millia asked.

"If you don't mind Millia can I join you guys my skills with my blade aren't the worse but I can get better" I asked she nods.

"I don't have the four to back me up anymore. If I can't wield a sword, what's left?" she said.

"The Four? Not sure I follow." Alvin said rubbing his neck.

"Its a long story well explain latter." I said

"Alright, I'd be more than happy to teach you two, if only you had some cash" Alvin said.

"So you won't help?" Millia said

"Here, how about we make some moolah while I train you?"

"What do you mean" Jude asked

"He means we're going to find people who are either to lazy or really need help with a problem and solve it for them" I said

"Bingo" Alvin said

Luckily enough there was a women not to far from us who wanted someone to help her with a request. It turned out there was some monster stopping people from getting water from the lake and were tasked with killing them.

"About your training….The monster aren't going to stand there like training dummies, you now"

Millia and I both nod.

"We should go over some basic first" Alvin said and motioned for us to follow him.

"Both of you ready your swords" Alvin said.

For the next ten minutes we practiced against Alvin. He corrected our stances and told us the most leathley place to hit.

"That's about it" Alvin said

Millia and I gave our thanks to Alvin The Jude came

"Shall we go?" Jude asked

"Wait, Jude and you as well Robin Take a moment to consider the situation. You both don't have to stay with me anymore you know." Millia said.

"R-right" Jude said a little sadden.

"I'm, already here this is basically the point of no return" I said.

"Now that we crossed the border, it'll be a while before any pressure from Rashugal get here." Alvin said.

"What are you suggesting?" Millia asked curiously.

"Just that they still have time to think things over" Alvin said.

"Sorry, I'll make up my mind by the time you set off" Jude said.

"Okay, very well" Millia said satisfied with that answer.

"Lets go complete that request" Millia said I let a little while after to let Jude and Alvin have there little talk.

As we left the seahaveing and went into the wilderness where we encounter monsters. We got into our battle stances till our lilium orbs started to shine.

"Hmm? My Lilium orb is shining" Millia said

"Same for me and Jude" I said

"You guys have lilium orbs to. Great we should try linked combat"

"What's that?" Jude asked

"Lilium orbs are handy things. They let you sense your company's intent. That's is a huge advantage in battle. You can coordinate your thoughts to pull off combination attack. We call this linking."

"Sounds great, but how do we do it?" Millia said.

"Try and see for yourself. Focus your consciousness into your" Lilium orbs!" Alvin said

"Alright lets to this " I said linking up with Alvin And Jude linked up with Millia.

The light blue sprite thread connecting me and Alvin souls.

'_Hey Alvin can you hear me?_' I thought.

'_Loud and clear Robin' Alvin thought back._

'_Alright Robin lets go for a pincer attack' _Alvin though.

We started to circle the enemy.

It tried to swing it pincer like tale at me but I rolled out the way.

I quickly ran up to the monster and used my katana to hit it up ward Alvin sensing what I wanted him to do jumped in the air and slammed the monster back to the solid ground.

"Slam dunk" I said cheered happily but I got distracted and the monster Jude and Millia where fighting snuck up on me .

"Robin behind you!" I heard Alvin say as he used his gun to shoot the monster on the head.

"Sorry Alvin" I said rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"Just stay focus next time alright" I nod and saw the monster I thought we killed get back up

"Time for a linked artes kid" Alvin

"**Demonic Chaos**" me and Alvin both shouted and brought our blades down releasing our respective demon fangs before combining the into a ultra powerful one.

"That was awesome we should do that more often" I said

"Indeed" I heard Millia say

As we continued deeper into the forest we continued to practicing linking and new type of combination moves until we finally arrived at the monsters guarding the lake there were at least five.

"There,these must be the monster where spouse to get rid of" Jude said

"Indeed. They certainly don't look like the normal fauna for this area." Millia pointed out

"All right, let's get the job done!" Alvin said we already our own weapons

I linked with Millia for this fight and Jude linked with Alvin. We went in for a full force assault

"**Fire ball**" Millia said catching two of the monster in the blast range she then used here special bind ability.

"Nice one Goldilocks" I said as I ran up and stabbed one of the binded monster the other one luckily got out the way before I could kill it.

"**Cerberus strike!**" I heard Jude say as he ran up to the crab like monster and delivered a fury of attacks and sent the crab flying into the tree. Alvin followed up by stabbing his sword into the monster chest. That left three monster left I felt a surge of power I knew what this meant.

"Millia!" I said, I did not have to saw any more she sensed my intention.

"**Final Gale!**" We shouted then I switched to Alvin.

"**Demonic Chaos!" **We both shouted I could feel the affects of over limit slowly start to vanish from my body. I looked over to see the dead bodies of the monster.

"That take care of that" I said.

"You okay? Jude as Millia.

"I can't complain. No better training than actual battle." Millia said.

"You got that right. Let's head head back to the Aladhi seahaven and make a report" Alvin said we all node and make the trip back. After being thanked and getting paid for killing the monster which Alvin took all the pay for. We were going to head for the in before Millia collapsed. Jude ran up to her side.

"Hmm no fever. How are you feeling." Jude asked

"I don't seem to have any strength." then I heard an all too familiar sound.

" Um,have you been eating in properly?" Jude asked

"I've never eating" Millia stated calmly

"Never?" Jude said in shock.

Through Sylph, I drew life from the air. With Undine's power, I received sustenance from the water." Millia said

"What's she talking about?" Alvin asked confused

"I guessed the spirits gave her all the energy she needed" Jude said

"Well, know you're going to have to nourish yourself the old-fashion way."

"I see so this is what you call hunger, fascinating" Millia said.

"So should we rest at the inn? Now that you mention it I could use some grub myself" Alvin said.

"You and me both" I said And we began our walk to the Inn after paying for our rooms Jude decided to make us diner which was quite good. More so to Millia who was eating the food like a mad women. After diner I pretty sure Millia fell asleep which just left me Jude and Alvin.

"This might be her first time sleeping" Jude said

"You guys didn't get any sleep on the ship?" I said

"Not really we all found things to keep busy" Jude said

"Getting back on topic, who in the world is this girl?" Alvin asked

"She claims she's Maxwell" Judes

"That Maxwell" Alvin said In shock.

"Yeah. She's apparently a sprite in physical form" Jude said

"Not just any spirit. The lord of sprites, wielder of the four elements, The eldest sprites...Maxwell has many name." Alvin said laying a history lesson on us.

"And now we add Milla to that list? She suppose to be the spirit Maxwell? You got to be kidding me."

"Where not Alvin she had the four with her and everything. And people have not been able to summon the four for how many years and then sudley and women who claim she Maxwell is able to wield the like child's play" I stated Alvin seem to think this over

"Maybe...you're right kid" Alvin said and closed his eyes

"I grew up hearing bedtime stories of Maxwell. And to think this girl is actual it."

"What in the world could a spirit like this be trying to destroy?" Jude said

"Trying to destroy? What're you referring to?" Alvin asked with a raised eyebrow

"She called it a spyrix, I think. The device from the laboratory." Jude said

"Hmm" Alvin said thinking what Jude said over

"Maybe I should just ask Milla" Jude wondered

"I don't know. You have a nasty habit of poking you nose where it does not belong. Your accursed curistoly made me a wanted man two you know." Alvin stated

"You where the one who wanted to help us. Plus aren't you the merc with a heart of gold?" I said with a grin on my face

"That beside the point Robin. Just listen Jude think hard before asking, okay"

"Yeah your right" Jude said giving Alvin a reassuring smile

After our small conversation we all said our goodnight and went to bed tired from the battle and long waking up Milla gave us her plan to return to her shrine in Nia Khera she also asked me and Jude to come with her so she could find a place in the village for us we both agreed. After restocking our supplies we began our march to Hamil.

"Hamil should be on the right path we passed yesterday when we went to hunt the monster Alvin said

"Well then let us hurry we have no time to waste" Millia said

As we Made our way to Hamil we battle a couple of monster and gained some experience after about five minutes we made it to the gate of Hamil.

"Nice we made it" I said wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead

"Indeed" Millia said

"Hey Millia is it cool to look around for a bit. I always wanted to taste some of the fruit they grow here"

"Alright but make it quick" Milla said as I ran off I noticed and old women appear

'_Hmm that must be the mayor, whatever I can introduce myself later_' I thought as I ran in the direction I knew the fruits to be i was distracted I did not notice A shadowy figure following behind me.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Tree top rumble**

**A/N I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter I had a lot fun writing It. it now on to updates I sorry That I did not post for a while some stuff came up plus adding my finals I could not find any room but now that I'm done with school expect update more frequently. If you enjoyed reading this don't forget to drop a follow or favorite and leave a review I appreciate all forms of criticism it only helps me improve. Also before I forget I based Robin armor off of Chrom great lord design from fire Emblem also he dose not have a cape.**


End file.
